Spatial
This is the information page for Spatial Monsters in real life. For Spatial Monsters in YGOPRO, see the Category for Spatial Monsters. Spatial (スペーシュル Supeeshuru; displayed as on Japanese cards) is a new monster type for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters card game created by Lyris1064. Spatial Monsters have a bright, hot pink frame and are stored in the Extra Deck. Spatial Summoning can be conducted by banishing a monster(s) on the controller's field that are listed on the Summoned Spatial Monster's lore, which usually includes a difference between ATK and/or DEF. If a Spatial Monster(s) would be sent to the GY, except if sent there from being banished, they are banished, instead. The Spatials' indicator is called a Dimensional Number and it's different from other the indicators ( , , , Hierarchy, etc.) because it's formatted differently outside of the Japanese OCG: #-Dimensional (#次元) to refer to specific Dimensional Number. The Dimensional Number is centered on the card, and they look like pink spiral-like galaxies inside light blue orbs on Origin Spatial Monsters: . The Dimensional Number on Altered Spatial Monsters look like light blue spiral-like galaxies inside red orbs: Spatial Monsters on the field that were Spatial Summoned change between Origin and Altered states instead of being changed to face-down position, of which changes at least 1 of their properties-- between Attribute, Type, ATK, DEF, and effects-- but only up to a number of times while on the field equal to their original Dimensional Number. Players can start the duel with either of a Spatial Monster's 2 states in the Extra Deck, but it is still limited to 3 copies between the Extra and Side Decks, regardless of which state is used. Spatial Pendulum Monsters Most Spatial Pendulum Monsters have this effect: If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. Examples *Starry-Eyes Spatial Dragon: 1 monster + 1 monster with lower ATK (max. 500) ** & *Astral Dragon of Stellar VINE: 1 monster + 1 monster with lower ATK (max. 600) **Seeker of Stellar VINE & Girl of Stellar VINE *Osa, Princess of Stellar VINE: 1 WATER monster + 1 WATER monster with lower DEF (max. 400) **Jackie, Maiden of Stellar VINE & Pegasus of Stellar VINE Rulings *If a Spatial Summon is negated, the Spatial Monster that was going to be Summoned is still banished instead of being sent to the GY. *If a Spatial Monster becomes a Xyz Material and it is detached, it is banished instead of going to the GY. *Even if banishing becomes impossible by a means such as Imperial Iron Wall, the Spatial Summon is still possible. The Spatial Materials are usually sent to the GY instead of being banished. Trivia *The pink color of the Spatial monsters is brighter than the pink on a Trap Card. *''Spatial'' sounds similar to Special, and was therefore chosen for the new card type name. Visualization Monster Card Frame]] Category:Types of Monster Cards Category:Indicators